Epilogue to Two Lives
by jugglequeen
Summary: What happened after Tony and Angela had finished mowing the lawn in Central Park?


_**Author's note:** This is the epilogue to the story "Two Lives" which is originally rated T. So if you want to learn about all the twists and turns Tony and Angela's relationship has taken before this, have a look ..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Angela was lying in her bed, barely awake, when the first beams of the morning sun started tickling her nose. She opened her eyes, still a bit disoriented, then she felt the protecting embrace of two strong warm arms. Tony! How come that for almost a year now she enjoyed this sensation every morning like on the first morning they had woken up together in one bed, naked, in a tight embrace, after a night of passionate lovemaking? She smiled, spooned a little closer, inhaled his masculine scent and savored this first moment of the day to the fullest.

Their first time had taken place in an unexpected way for both though. Angela still was a bit embarrassed when she thought about it. After having mowed the entire Great Lawn in Central Park together on this crazy machine her mother had called a 'quadruple', they had parked the ride-on mower in a little shed and Tony had covered it the way the Head Green Keeper had told him. Then he had turned around and there she had been standing, still touched by the way he had shown her his love. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words! He had mowed the lawn in Central Park, just like Angela had talked about the night they had been kissing on the little bench in Jamaica. It had been a sign so unmistakable and strong that no further words were necessary. Standing in this dimly lit wooden shed, she had looked so alluring; like a shy little girl who beamed at Santa Claus. She was so beautiful in her soft blouse smoothly cascading over her shoulders and breasts, the tight skirt shaping her feminine curves, contrasted by the worn-out running shoes on her feet. A woman of appealing contradiction; the woman of Tony's dreams! The sight of her had instantly lit his physical desire; his pulse had skyrocketed and he had hardly been able to breathe. Her aura had kept attracting him like a magnet and he couldn't help but slowly approach her, noticing how her breathing had gotten heavier with every step he took. Eventually, they had stood right in front of each other, only millimetres apart, so close that their breaths had tickled the other's nose.

"So, ... I guess we're going steady now, aren't we?" Tony had stated with lust in his voice. "Uh-huh", had been Angela's only reply. Another deep look into each other's eyes, then neither of them had been able - or willing - to hold back any longer. All the yearning and desire of more than a decade had suddenly blazed their way and both of them had lost the control they had been so eager to maintain only until this very moment. They had shared passionate and demanding kisses, embracing each other as if their lives depended on it. Tony had hastily fumbled at the uppermost button of her blouse, impatiently undoing button after button until he had reached the last one. Then he had paused for a brief moment, sucking in his breath, picturing the delightful sight which he was about to enjoy for the first time. He had brushed the blouse off her shoulders and had admired her torso, her milky soft skin and lace-covered breasts. This had been the moment Tony's mind had finally moved away and his lust had taken over. His mouth had been dry but his lips had found their way to her cleavage on their own.

Angela had been in a similar state. His longing kisses were burning on her sensitive skin and the moment he had so boldly taken off her blouse and buried his head in her cleavage had pushed her beyond control. She had ripped his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and had jerkily pulled it over his head. Not that she hadn't seen him shirtless before, and it had always turned her on, but this time it had brought her blood to a boil. "Oh dear God, ... Tony", she had moaned. Eventually the dam had broken and both were washed over by an overwhelming wave of lust and passion. They had taken off the rest of their clothes in no time, then Tony had carefully maneuvered her on the old sagging sofa in the corner of the garden shed and they had instantly joined each other in the most intimate way a man and a woman were able to. 'Is this really happening?' had flown through Angela's conscience, but she had been too distracted to hold on to the thought. She had let herself dive into the sensation of being connected to him so indissolubly, of feeling him inside of her. They were one - finally. No man had ever made her that compliant and responsive. She had noticed how Tony's thrusts were gaining in power and speed and she had intuitively adapted to his passionate rhythm. And then, not even twenty minutes after they had stood fully dressed opposite each other, their bodies had exploded simultaneously in an outburst of ecstasy, discharging all the sensual energy which had been accumulated since they first met after having missed each other for so long.

It had taken them a few minutes to get their breathing and heartrates back under control, their sweaty bodies clutched on that narrow sofa. Angela had been the first who was able to speak again. "That sure was something, wasn't it?" she had asked thunderstruck by the way she had completely surrendered herself to him. "That ... was ... wow!" Tony had stammered at first, then, after his body had been somehow reconnected to his brain, had added, "I've never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted you these few minutes ago, Angela! I just couldn't help it. I hope you're not disappointed. I also pictured our first time to be different, completely different from this. But I promise you'll get another first time, my Love. I can be slow, Angela, veeeery slow!" he had said while placing soft kisses behind her ear. "You don't say!" she had replied in feigned surprise. "Go on, you can tease me now ...", he had said in a beguiling tone, planting more tender kisses trailing from her earlobe down to her collarbone which made her suck in her breath, "... but I'll ask you again when I'm pushing you close to insanity with my slowness!" He had grinned at her mischievously. 'What a promising prospect!' had flashed through her mind.

Thinking of their first lovemaking in the Green Keeper's shed in the middle of Central Park still made Angela blush. She hadn't known herself as such a wild lover, but no other man had ever made her as comfortable in bed as Tony. And he hadn't promised her too much. He could also be a slow, giving lover, seducing her by every trick in the book, taking her to peaks of lust she hadn't known existed. The way he gently caressed her most sensitive spots, letting his skillful hands and sensual lips travel over her entire body, noting her pleas to move on by only whispering "Patience is the key, Baby, we'll get there, trust me ..." in her ear, kept on arousing an almost insatiable desire for him within her - just like last night. The way they made love was a reflection of their relationship; so full of devotion, so full of unselfishness, and so full of unconditional love. Only once in a while, when they both thought back to their passionate first intimate adventure on the rotten sofa next to all kinds of garden tools, it aroused them so badly, they ultimately had to release the tension in a similar quick way.

Angela smiled inwardly. It had been a long way, but finally they were a couple and their relationship fulfilled each and every expectation and hope she ever had. There had been times, she thought that relationships like this only existed in sappy Hollywood movies or fairy tales. Now she lived her very own fairy tale and it made her blithe, upbeat and indescribably happy.

She suddenly felt Tony move. "Good morning, Professor Micelli. Did you have a good sleep the night before facing your first history class at Ridgemont College?"

"Hmmm, maybe I'm a little exhausted physically. There was this sexy hot blonde I couldn't keep my fingers off!" He turned her around, as they were still spooned and he was lying behind her. When their eyes locked he grinned, before sharing a long, tender morning kiss.

"I hope we won't offend the honourable institution of Ridgemont when I attend your first official lecture as tenured professor without being married to you", she said teasingly.

"Stop rubbing salt into my wound, Angela. You know that for all in the world I would love to marry you, but as a divorced Catholic man, my mother would turn in her grave, if I married again. And I really don't want to have Aunt Rosa rush all the way from Sicily into our house with her rolling pin, bashing it over my head." He shook his head. "Having this in mind, I prefer living with you in sin. Actually, ... that's a tingling state of a relationship!" He let his fingers wander all the way up her naked arm, across her shoulder, past her collarbone, down her cleavage ...

Angela enjoyed his smooth caresses and giggled. "Oh Tony, I told you more than once that I don't need to be married. I'm a self-sufficient and independent woman, I don't need a husband to keep me financially on the safe side. By the way, I already was married once and failed, maybe I'm not really good at it. As long as you _love_ me for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, I couldn't be any happier." She beamed at him and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth to stress what she had just said.

"In sickness and in health, Angela, until death do us part!"


End file.
